


Is everything okay?

by Winchestersandmarvel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Make Up, Past breakups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Virgil has been avoiding everyone since Janus was accepted, Janus is determined to find out why.Based on the prompt: 'is everything okay'
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Is everything okay?

**Author's Note:**

> written for @nearbutnothere on tumblr, using the request 'Is everything okay?' 
> 
> Wow I can't believe I haven't written just Anxceit before! This was a lot of fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> [requests are open, feel free to send a prompt or an idea you'd like me to write on tumblr @viv-writes-badly or in a comment and I'll try my best]

It was obvious Virgil was avoiding Janus. 

Since the snake had been accepted he’d made himself scarce within the mindscape, only really leaving his room for food or when Thomas called. Even Roman had been around the scaled side more than Virgil had. 

His retreat back to his room was starting to take its impact on the light sides too. Patton was clearly missing the side he saw as a son, Logan was getting more and more desperate for someone to listen to him and Roman was spending more and more time fixating over projects in the imagination. 

Janus was tired of it, this extreme reaction was dramatic even for his tastes and he was starting to get frustrated with the impact it was having on the others. 

And so, when ‘better off dead’ by sleeping with sirens began to blast from the anxious side’s room for the twentieth time that week, Janus decided enough was enough. He walked up to the door and knocked and ignored the grumble of ‘go away’ in favour of letting himself in. 

Virgil was in his bed, curled up under a mountain of blankets, various packets of food and water bottles spilling out of the small bin next to the bed. His hair was a mess and the eyeshadow under his eyes only got darker upon seeing the other in his room. 

“I said go away, are you deaf? Get out!” he hissed out, moving to turn to face the wall. 

Janus’s composure melted. He hadn’t expected to see the other in such a state, the usually organised room messy and the owner of the room looking just as badly off. All the fight he was prepared for drained out of his body. 

“Look, I know we didn’t exactly part on good terms-,” that earned him a snort “but it really didn’t warrant you to lock yourself away for weeks on end.” 

Janus realised his poor choice of wording when the mass of blankets tightened. 

“Look Virgil, I know you’ve made it clear that you despise me, but I know this is more than that. Is everything okay, love?”

Virgil whipped the blankets away, launching himself out of bed with a hiss. Without the blankets Janus could see the clothes that Virgil had appeared in four days ago to get a box of granola bars and disappear again. 

“Don’t you fucking dare call me that anymore-” he snarled as the snake stumbled back slightly. 

He quickly recovered though, “You didn’t answer the question. Tell the truth, is everything okay?”

Virgil could feel the slight pull of Janus’s power, coaxing him into telling the truth but not quite forcing him.

“No! Of-fucking course I’m not okay Janus! Look at my room, look at me! This isn’t just an act and you fucking know it!”

“Dear you know you can talk to m-” 

“NO! No I fucking don’t, you made that abundantly clear. Do you know what the worst part about all of this is? You were right. Is that what you wanted to hear? You were right!” Virgil was crying now, eyeshadow making the tears painfully obvious, and Janus wanted nothing more than to reach out and wipe them away. 

“What? What do you mean?” the snake questioned, taking a small step closer. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know! You said ‘No one will ever love you for who you really are’” his voice cracked mid-mockery and Janus was viciously reminded of the argument that had shattered them apart. 

“Virgil, I was angry!” Janus pleaded with the other, “I didn’t mean what I said! I was lying!”

“You weren’t! You were right and now you’ve proved it! It’s so clear now! I spent years and years trying to get accepted! I changed everything about myself before they even considered it and now you’ve waltzed in and they’ve accepted you, even with your fucking animal traits on display!” 

His knees buckled and he was sobbing, arms wrapped around himself. 

“Oh little spider, I’m so sorry” Janus knelt to be level with the other, discarding his gloves as he reached out to gently wipe some of the tears from the other's face. “I didn’t mean any of what I said that day.”

There was a pause of silence where Virgil risked a glance at the other, whose eyes had started to glisten with tears and had a sad smile on their face. His eyes closed quickly, clenching his eyes shut like he was trying to convince himself of something and Janus could feel the waves upon waves of lies the other was telling himself. 

“...I love you for who you are Virgil.” was whispered as tears started to slip down scales, making them reflect the gentle light of the fairy lights. 

“You’re lying.” A broken and hopeless voice returned. 

“Look at me love, I promise I’m telling the truth”

Two pairs of mismatched eyes met, searching for something deep within the other. One searched for honesty, the other hope. 

“Prove it” a shaky voice whispered. 

And the snake surged forwards, gently capturing the spider's lips with his own and pouring every ounce of feeling he had into it, and after a fraction of a second it was returned with even more emotion, as salty tears slipped between their lips. 

But the taste didn’t matter, because finally, finally someone really loved the spider for who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are welcomed, because they let me know if you're enjoying my fics, so please please use them <3 
> 
> [requests are open, feel free to send a prompt or an idea you'd like me to write on tumblr @viv-writes-badly or in a comment and I'll try my best]


End file.
